


Pasta

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [5]
Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gifts, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Pasta, Secret Santa, Thoma's Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Was Patton's secret Santa gift to Roman just completely random? Or did the Dad side put a bit more thought & effort into it than we were all lead to believe.





	Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> Look - I don't know why my brain put the these two things together - these things just happen.

So Logan got Virgil a gift card for some audio books to listen to on his large headphones of his, to calm himself down in times of excessive alarm - a practical gift for someone who is the physical embodiment of Anxiety. 

Roman gave Logan a fanfiction centering around one of his favourite fictional characters and in his favourite genre - the plot was so captivating he could excuse the ridiculous cover art. 

Virgil gave Patton a heartfelt card complete with a misleading compliment because of the others love of dad jokes, puns and all that word play humor. 

And Patton gave Roman... pasta. 

It was delicious. Obviously. How could it not with that generous serving of the secret ingredient.

But...

Compared to the others, Patton's gift didn't seem to be very ...personal.

Well dear fander's if that is what you were thinking after watching the Sanders Sides Secret Santa exchange let me tell you, you are mistaken! 

 

_A week or so prior to the gift exchange._

Patton stands in the doorway of Princey's room holding his laptop as the other sits crossed legged on his bed flicking through his phone. 

"Hey my creative son, so I was using your laptop today and I checked your browser history-" 

Princey drops his phone in alarm. 

"Uh Okay - I can explain!"

"It's just pages and pages of pictures of pasta?" 

Patton turns the laptop which has  _all_ of the incriminating phots on display. 

Princey lets out a loud embarrassed groan, cringing at the sight - how had he forgotten to wipe his history - this was so embarrassing!

 


End file.
